legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2015
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels qui auraient involontairement laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2015 devrait voir l'introduction des thèmes Jurassic World, Speed Champions et d'un thème consacré aux elfes ou aux fées ainsi que le retour du thème BIONICLE. Architecture *21022 Lincoln Memorial *21023 Flatiron Building BIONICLE center|thumb|Le Masque de la Création Le thème BIONICLE, discontinué en 2010, va faire son retour. L'annonce officielle a eu lieu le 19 septembre 2014 sur les réseaux sociaux : "It is told that there exists a mask that will grant its bearer unspeakable power. Made from raw magic and solid gold, it is an artifact crafted with absolute precision and timeless skill – it is known as the Mask of Creation. The anticipation is over – get ready for LEGO Bionicle" (Facebook LEGO) Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70778 Guardian of Jungle *70779 Guardian of Stones *70780 Guardian of Water *70781 Guardian of Land *70782 Guardian of Ice *70783 Guardian of Fire *70784 Lewa Master of Jungle *70785 Pohatu Master of Stones *70786 Gali Master of Water *70787 Tahu Master of Fire *70788 Kopaca Master of Ice *70789 Onua Master of Land *70790 Lord of the Skull Spiders City Les ensembles, pour les sous-thèmes Police, Construction et Super véhicules, qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : Police *60065 ATV Patrol *60066 Swamp Police Starter Set *60067 Helicopter Pursuit *60068 Crooks Hideout *60069 Swamp Police Station *60071 Police Hovercraft Construction *60072 Demolition Experts Starter Set *60073 Service Truck *60074 Bulldozer *60075 Excavator & Truck *60076 Demolition Site Super véhicules *60081 Pickup Tow Truck *60082 Dune Buggy Trailer *60083 Snowplow Truck *60084 Racing Bike Transporter *60085 4×4 with Powerboat *60088 Fire Starter Kit Creator Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *31027 Blue Racer *31028 Sea Plane *31029 Cargo Heli *31030 Red Go-Kart *31031 Rain Forest Animals *31032 Red Creatures *31033 Vehicle Transporter *31035 Beach Hut *31036 Toy & Grocery Shop DC Comics L'ensemble 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *76026 Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas *76027 Black Manta Deep Sea Strike *76028 Darkseid Invasion *76029 Brainiac Attack Disney Princesses *41060 Sleeping Beauty's Royal Bedroom *41061 Jasmine's Exotic Palace *41062 Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle *41063 Ariel's Undersea Palace Ariel serait rejointe par d'autres princesses : Aurore qui existait déjà en format DUPLO, mais également Jasmine d'Aladdin et Elsa de La Reine des Neiges. DUPLO Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : Ice Cream Van My First Tractor Rally Car Airport Cafe My First Farm My First Playhouse Creative Building Box Sofia the 1st Royal Stable Sofia the 1st Royal Castle Un nouveau sous-thème Disney, Princesse Sofia, ferait donc son apparition. Friends Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *41085 Animal Care Clinic *41086 Mobile Pet Care *41087 Rabbit Mother With Babies *41088 Puppy Training *41089 Foal Care Stable *41090 Olivia's Garden Pool *41091 Mia's Sports Car *41092 Stephanie's Pizzeria *41093 Heartlake Hair Salon *41094 Heartlake Lighthouse *41095 Emma's Family Home *41097 Heartlake Hot Air Balloon *Vet Ambulance *Vet Clinic *Friends Animals Series 6 Cette vague semble donc centrée sur Heartlake City, avec beaucoup d'ensembles animaliers. La Grande Aventure LEGO L'ensemble 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70818 Double-Decker Couch *70819 Bad Cop Car Chase Juniors *Beach Trip *Pirate Treasure Hunt *Garbage Truck *Fire Suitcase *Supermarket Suitcase Legends of Chima Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70220 Strainor's Saber Cycle *70221 Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix *70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer *70223 Icebite's Claw Driller *70224 Tiger's Mobile Command *70229 Lion Tribe Pack *Crocodile Tribe Pack *Ice Bear Tribe Pack *Saber-tooth Tiger Tribe Pack L'arc consacré aux Phénix et aux Chasseurs des glaces devrait continuer. Jurassic World L'acteur Chris Pratt a déclaré qu'il y aurait des ensembles Jurassic World et que son personnage, Owen, apparaîtrait dans l'un d'eux. Les autres rumeurs font état de cinq ensembles et même d'un jeu vidéo. Marvel Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *76029 *76030 *76031 *76032 *76038 *76041 Cinq ensembles pourraient être consacrés à Avengers: Age of Ultron et un autre à Ant-Man, deux films attendus pour 2015. Minifigures Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *71008 Série 13 *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) Mixels Trois ensembles de la série 4 ont été dévoilés au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Pirates Le nom de ce vaisseau pirate a fait l'objet d'un concours sur ReBrick. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *Shipwreck Defense *Soldiers' Outpost *Treasure Island *Soldiers' Fort Ninjago Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70745 Anacondrai Crusher *70746 Anacondrai Copter Attack *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster *70748 Titanium Dragon *70749 Anacondrai Temple *70750 Mobile Ninja Base *70752 Jungle Trap *70753 Lava Falls *70754 Jay's ElectroMech *70755 Lloyd's Jungle Raider La tribu Anacondra, tribu de Pythor déclarée éteinte, serait mise en avant. Speed Champions Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *75908 458 Italia GT2 *75899 LaFerrari *75909 McLaren P1 *75910 Porsche 918 Spyder *75911 McLaren Mercedes Pitstop *75912 Porsche 911 GT Finish *75913 F14 & Scuderia Ferrari Star Wars L'ensemble 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Les autres ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : Six nouveaux ensembles Microfighters : *75072 ARC-170 Starfighter *75073 Vulture Droid *75074 Snowspeeder *75075 AT-AT *75076 Republic Gunship *75077 Homing Spider Droid Quatre nouveaux ensembles Rebels : *75078 Imperial Troop Transport : qui semble être un battle pack fait de soldats comme le Stormtrooper version Rebels *75082 TIE Advanced Prototype : qui est le vaisseau de l'Inquisiteur de Rebels *75083 AT-DP *75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike : qui est le speeder d'Ezra Bridger Et six autres ensembles : *75079 Shadow Troopers *75080 AAT : une nouvelle version du *75081 T-16 Skyhopper : une nouvelle version du *75085 Hailfire Droid : une nouvelle version du *75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter : un des vaisseaux d'Anakin, reste à savoir lequel... *75089 Geonosis Troopers : un battle pack s'inspirant de l'univers de Géonosis La deuxième vague pourrait être consacrée à l'Épisode VII actuellement en préparation. TECHNIC Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *42032 Compact Tracked Loader *42033 Record Breaker *42034 Quad Bike *42035 Mining Truck *42036 Street Motorcycle *42037 Formula Off-Roader *42038 Arctic Truck *42039 L24 Hours Race Cars Ultra Agents Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *70166 Spyclops Infiltration *70167 Invizable Gold Gateway *70168 Drillex Diamond Job *70169 Agents Stealth Patrol *70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter "Elves" Les ensembles qui font l'objet de rumeurs sont : *41072 Naida's Spa Secret *41073 Aira's Creative Workshop *41074 Azari and the Magical Bakery *41075 Treetop Hideaway *41076 Farran and the Crystal Hollow Ce nouveau-thème utiliserait le format des mini-poupées. en:2015 pl:2015 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2015